


Wincest Compilations

by castielismybabydaddy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O in a few, Bottom!Sam, Different AUs, Ficlets, Just smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, oneshots, only, short smutty ficlets, top!dean, will be triggers in each chapters notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielismybabydaddy/pseuds/castielismybabydaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a whole bunch of short smutty oneshots that I wrote about the best that is wincest.<br/>I do take requests if you want me to write a wincest I will and tag you in the notes of that chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> All of them will be really short and will most likely not have a regular update.
> 
> the first will be just a regular Wincest. Nothing special.

The warmth of Dean's breath against my right ear as he cried out for more was heaven. Dean's fingers knotted through my hair, tightening ever so slightly while I bury myself deeper again and again. I could feel Dean's walls clench my leaking cock.   


  
"Sam," he groaned. I knew what he wanted, but today was mine. Since I got my memories of being soulless back, it's been nothing but Dean on his back calling my name.   


  
"Please, Sam, I want to cum, too," he whined against my lips. "I don't think so, baby," I murmured, trailing the tips of my fingers down his torso until I reached the bottom of his muscle toned hips. "Don't call me that," he growled, pulling me in for another kiss.

 

I'm close; my thrusts become faster and my grip on his waist gets tighter with every waking second.

 

  
"God, Sam!" Dean groans, catching my bottom lip between his teeth. I don't falter, even as he bit down harder. "Sammy, slow the hell down!" Dean's moans start to get more high-pitched and pained.   
  


"Oh, God, Sam." He pulled my hair back. "Stop!" I chuckle into his mouth. "Really, Dean?" Sitting up but not pulling out, I pin Dean's arms to my chest. "Oh, Dean," I start, rolling my hips hard and slow. "Why would I ever stop when I love the sight of your loose, cum-filled ass after you've been fucked nice and rough?"   
  


It was beautiful, the way Dean's mouth went slack and his eyes glazed over with lust. "You love this," I murmured, exaggerating the slow roll of my hips. "Soulless Sam fucked you raw ever day and even though you screamed for him to stop, you loved it." Dean groaned, rolling his hips in sync with mine. "Damn, Dean. What do you have to say for yourself?"   
  


I place his hands on either side of his head and smirked when he didn't even try to answer. "Okay," I said as I eased out of him. It was hard to contain my smile when Dean started to fidget and huff frustrated sighs as his desperate attempts to keep me in failed.

"What's wrong, Dean?" I murmured, my lips less that an inch from his. He grunted when I pushed the head of my cock past his rim.   
  


"Please, I'm sorry," Dean began, "It just hurt. I didn't mean anything-" I watch as Dean's eyes closed, "-by it." He rolled his hips to keep me in. This is what I love - his warmth, the never ending love-making. They are what fills my heart. My mouth fell on his, our lips moving in sync to my newly motivated thrusts.   
  


Minutes went by, leaving us in a sex-induced pant, "I'm gonna cum," I said into Dean's drool-stained mouth, groaning heavily when he clenched around me. "Inside," Dean tightly wrapped his legs around my waist. "I want it to drip," he moaned, untangling one hand from my hair to grip his own dick. He jerked rapidly, trying so desperately to cum first.   
  


I couldn't help but whisper my soft praises into his skin while tensed around me, quickly drawing out my orgasm with his. A familiar rush of warmth caused me to shudder and growl as I shot my hot stream inside of Dean.    


  
I rode out my orgasm so Dean could finish up. I slipped out of Dean and pulled him to his knees so we were the same.     
"You were perfect," I murmured, caressing  the side of his torso, ever so slightly pulling us together. "You were too," he whispered, bringing our hands around to his gaping hole, a think line of my cum already dripping out.   
  


My breath caught when he used his free hand to my cheek. He pressed his lips to mine, "I love you, Sammy."

 


	2. Winchester was His Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prostitute!Dean is in for a big surprise about his recent customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like the first chapter? I liked this one the best.

Dean forced himself to choke down his customers firm dick, only to be pushed off seconds later. "Sir, I'm paying for a blowjob not and accidental suicide," the man groans, caressing Dean's cheek. Dean blushed awkwardly shifting himself uncomfortably on his knees. "Forgive me Master." He began again, placing his left hand at the base of the customers cock while his right dry jerked himself. Dean swirled his tongue around an already spit soaked head, then lightly dragged his teeth across the foreskin of the man's throbbing  cock.   
  
Deans customer was enormous in every way. He gazed down at Dean with lust-filled, bright hazel eyes and his long chocolate brown hair swooshed with every rough thrust of his hips.   
  


Dean's only deep-throated once since he's been working here at the Roadhouse, but something about this man makes him want to show off.   
  


Dean listened to the tense moans before going in for the kill. Releasing his own member, Dean gripped the back of the man's thigh, relaxed his throat and taking him in deeper. Dean whimpered around the pulsing cock, admiring the fitting swell that it had in his throat.   
  


The man moaned praises and pulled on Dean's short strands, his hips buckling ever so slightly. "Spit or swallow?" The customer panted, pulling out to give Dean air.   
  


Dean really really wanted to impress this stranger well enough so he would come back and do a lot more than just a blow job. "Swallow," Dean answered breathlessly, running his tongue through the slit down to the base of the man's cock.   
  


"Fantastic."   
  


The man pushed his member past Dean's swollen lips. The violently short thrusts made it extremely difficult for Dean to breath but he didn't care. His heart went out to the man and he felt like it was his job to help him with what ever he wanted. Dean locked eyes with the man as his load filled Dean's throat.

 

The man pushed his member past Dean's swollen lips. The violently short thrusts made it extremely difficult for Dean to breath but he didn't care. His heart went out to the man and he felt like it was his job to help him with what ever he wanted. Dean locked eyes with the man as his load filled Dean's throat.   


  
Dean pulled off, purposely leaving a thick line of cum and saliva to connect them. The man took hold of his dick, his eyes never leaving Dean's, and rubbed the tip all around Dean's mouth before making him take it in one more time. Dean suckled it lovingly making sure he got everything and pulled off for the last time with a loud pop.   
  
  


"What's your name, I would like to request you for tomorrow." The man said, sliding his pants back on. "Dean. Dean Winchester." Dean answered reaching out his hand for a shake, "And you?"   
  


The man brushed his hair back for the first time that night, a look of utter shock etched on his face.   
  


"I'm Sam. Sam Winchester."

 

 


	3. If Only It was Really You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was told of a persons wincest dream and I made it into a really quick fic.

Sam had never realized how easy it was for him to get caught. Of course, he should have known considering he forgot to take his blockers. As of now he is standing, butt-naked, in the middle of a hotel room with a rare-blooded alpha wolf, who is giving him an offer he literally cant refuse. 

  
  


Sam had read about these kind of alphas. Apparently, they can morph into someone only an omega loves and can persuade them into having sex with them. Scent and all. The sick part is, the omega cant refuse. All Sam could do is glare at this strange alpha.

  
  


The alpha took hold of Sam’s jaw, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “What’s your name omega?” The alpha’s voice dripped with lust. 

  
  


“Sam.”

  
  


He could almost feel the pleasure radiate off this sick alpha. The alpha brought his face closer, lips centimeters apart. “Tell me Sam, who do you love the most.” his voice became softer, more hypnotizing. 

  
  


“Jessica.” He sighed at the thought. How he missed college, his ex-girlfriend. tears brimmed his eyes. He’d rather be with Jess than this creepy alpha.

  
  


His eyes refocused just in time to see the alpha morph into her. 

  
  


“Sam,” her voice hesitant. she was half naked with her hair draped over her shoulders. Sam breathed in her lavender scent.

  
  


“Jess?” He eyes brightened. “OH Jess!” He leaped in her arms, forgetting immediately that she was once a tall, burly-chested alpha. 

  
  


“Sam, I need you.” She whined, messaging his still limp cock. He groaned at the touch. He’s never been able to not get it up for Jess. Usually he’d be dripping wet in slick the moment she walked in the room. Jess huffed an agitated sigh and began kissing the omega’s neck, leaving red hot hickies in place.

  
  


“I don’t know what’s wrong Jess,” Sam stuttered pulling her face up. 

  
  


“Will you kiss me Sam?” her eyes desperate.

  
  


Sam rushed forward without thinking, smashing their lips together, remembering what it was like to kiss her. Suddenly the scent around them changed. Instead of sweet lavender, all Sam could smell was leather and fresh cut grass.

  
  


He knew this scent all too well. It was Dean’s scent. Deans scent mixed with his own alpha endorphin made the limp noodle between Sam’s legs into a rock. Slick oozed out of Sam’s hole, making Dean groan.

  
  


Dean pulled back giving Sam a sly smile.

  
  


“Ah, Sammy! I knew you had it in you.” Dean picked up the finally horny omega and laid him on the bed. “Dean, I... I need you to touch.. Please?” He felt ashamed of the slick pooled between is thighs. “Take me.. Please.” 

  
  


The alpha growled as he pounced on the omega, leaning into the aching center the omega desperately wanted filled. 

  
  


Dean slid two fingers inside the waiting whole first, not wasting time for Sam to get used to the feel of something inside him. Sam silenced himself until his brother was nudged his hole with his swollen cock.

 

“Sam.. Are you ready?” Dean had the omega’s legs securely wrapped around his torso. All Sam needed was for Dean to make the final thrust to start it. 

 

A swift nod was all it took for Dean to push in, sheathing himself in the omega. Sam screamed at the sudden stretch, whimpering into his brother’s shoulder. Their lips found each other as Dean pounded into Sam. Leaving no time for hesitation.

 

All too soon Sam came untouched, drunk on his brother’s aroused scent. Dean pulled out of Sam still rock hard and crawled to where Sam’s head lay.

 

With a knee on either side of Sam’s neck, The alpha rubbed and tugged on his slick covered cock. It wasn’t long until Dean popped his knot and long ropes of cum covered Sam’s face.

  
  


They stayed there panting. Dean changed back into the strange alpha from before and Sam felt sick. He just realized that he was in love with his Dean by having sex with an alpha that morphed into an version of his brother. He shot out of the bed and into the hotel’s bathroom where the stranger left his clothes.

  
  


He quickly dressed himself and left the room, a cry of horror passed his lips when he spared the alpha one last look and he was smiling at him with satisfaction. The alpha made no move to stop Sam from leaving. 

  
  


As soon as Sam was far far way from the hotel, he pulled out his phone and dialed Dean’s number.

  
  


“Sam?! Where the hell did you go?” Dean sounded livid. 

  
  


“Dean,” His voice was hoarse “I need you to come pick me up.” He looked around, “I’m heading toward a Sunico gas station and Wellen Street.” He hung up abruptly, not wanting to explain. The only thing he wanted was a bath and Dean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this far!!!!


End file.
